Egg Yölkeo (transcript)
Episode: Egg Yölkeo episode begins at the wishing well and camera moves on the Renwaldo the Egg Smithee, Ren was creating some golden egg and smash the golden egg. He threws away the hammer. Ren: sighs The hammer of eggs just doesn't want broomy like they used to. the egg away Well I thought of the axe of the ground eggs the neuroth. And dear for the awful feel. Ooh father. Why was I'm not blessed with an egg. That's where you come in my project. opens the certain and close up with a bunch of scrambled eggs. Yay! hugs the eggs Ohh, my beautiful mountain of the eonth. I will mold you and make you onto my own random image. to black, Fades to Ren was making the Egg boy Yes, come my child. I will help you, so that you with your side when which to see, I'll give you splendid pressed eyes. pressed eyes are going down. Then, to get my head too warm so it's not to catch a chill. I'll give you a lock of my.... JAW! pulls the jaw of and put on eggy's head And so did you have wisdom with rich to think. scoops the brain out of his head and scoops down the brain on Eggy's head Come out of my... brain. But you are incomplete. Wait, of course! I forgot. My cousin Stimpy is treating a final edition. STIMPLETON!! runs all the way to Egg Smithee. Finally! Do you have it, man? was here and the lightning strikes. Stimpy: Yes, Ren. takes off the men's pants and got the pants Duhh, here are those tender hosing, Walda Renwaldo! walks off at Men Ren: There! Is he not my spitten image? boy was melting, Ren has a big mouth open I'm living in a dreamworld. It can't get the sun out of things. walks off, Fades to Ren seeing the light Oh father, I now may not of always be a good man, but I'm fading short man, and if you will only deliver own his son, I promise to be kind a good from now on. Amen. his nose and asleep Stimpy: Goodnight, Renwaldo. throws the locker on Stimpleton's cage Ren: Goodnight, steupid! to Black and Fades to Frozen Chicken as a magical fairy and humming and sees Egg boy. Frozen Chicken: Oh, boy made of eggs. Oh well, I can't sit and junk of magic in my job. has a salt Ahhh, here it is! Now how did that go again? Oh yeah yeah yeah. the salt on Egg Boy Boy of egg, boy of egg, zizz-boo-bah, mouskahole, houskahole, Rah-rah-rah. Well, I'm outta here. Now how did I squeeze my head? off, Fades to black, Fades to Renwaldo. Ren: Boy, what a night. I'm drinking about chicken to address. was watching TV Huh? giggles and Egg boy was alive, Ren looks at Egg boy. Stimpy: Every this funny. Ren: Son? Egg boy It's true, You're alive! up Say something for your own dad. boy roars He spoke! He's a genius! A quality voice such as he needs an eggcellent name. I shall call the... flaps the Egg boy's face EGG YÖLKEO! look at Egg Yölkeo roars, Stimpy waves Egg Yölkeo. Fades to black, Fades to Ren, Stimpy and Egg Yölkeo was on a breakfast table. Ren: First my boy, you must learn to use a spoon when I will demostrate. the spoon Now you try it. Yölkeo has a spoon, he tries to eat it That's it, go on, son! You can do it! Yölkeo eats the egg with a spoon, Fades to black and Fades to Stimpy, Ren and Egg Yölkeo. This is indeeded all day. to car Okay son, turn the key. Now put the car and gear. drives on That's fine son, Indect the mirrors, and don't forget the single. and Toast will look at the Car drive away. Bacon: Mans, dig that drive with the eggy inside. Toast: Wiggy... Bacon: Now that's a scribble in ol' noodle. Toast: Crazy... Bacon: Dig my plan, man. Toast: I'm is, dag. to black and Fades to house and cuts Ren sleeping the bed. Ren: Huh? sniffs That's smells like... shocked BACON!!! to the fridge that Egg Yölkeo was gone EGG YÖLKEO!! Why!? sobs iris is closing and iris is opening to Bacon and Toast. Bacon: Well uh, where did ya think, Daddy? Toast: I see. Did we have an icing? Yölkeo was driving a car. Bacon: Next up, Island of Los Meata. Toast: Like, hahahahaha. to black and fades to Ren has a vegetable friend and pour the milk on vegetable friend and Ren sobbing. Ren: Egg Yölkeo-o-o-o! Why-y-y-yy?! WHY-yyyy? drinks the ketchup and sobbing. Ren was putting baking soda on his mouth and looks at the vegetable friend. What are you looking at!? You're not my son! I WANT MY SON!!! to house, Ren open the door EGG YÖLKEO-O-O-O-OOOO!!! slams on the floor EGG YÖLKEOOOOOOOO-O-O-O-O-O-OOO!!!! knocking on the floor bawling, Stimpy sits on Ren. Stimpy are eating hot dog. Fades to Island of Los Meata. All the dizzy food friends are on it. Bacon: Check it out, Chicks. Big my name man. Egg Yölkeo. This cat does anything not tell him good. Toast: Nopee. Bacon: Go on, Eggy. Like, walk the skillet man. All Food Friends: Skillet! Skillet! Skillet! Skillet! Skillet! SKILLET! SKILLET! SKILLET! SKILLET! Scrambolio opens the door. Colonel: I, too divine around here, Ya'll! food friends screaming and they all ran away and the sign says "SCAT!" Colonel stomps and stops by Bacon and Toast. Bacon: Would you check it out, Colonel. We have to cat worked Kachew. Colonel: Where are we going, boys? And here's your reward. eats Bacon and Toast, evil laughs, looks at Egg Yölkeo Hmm. And as for you, my little prairie oyster... I've got your special plan for you, I will going. laughs, Fades to Ren and Stimpy with a beautiful garden, Cuts to birds are chirping, Ren was having a newspaper. Ren: Wha... says "Appearing LIVE in vegas EGG YÖLKEO". EGG YÖLKEO!! Taxi! off to The Dune, Cuts the stage. Colonel: Ladies and Gentlemen, I, Scrambolio with my friend, EGG YÖLKEO! opens, Egg Yölkeo was wearing a rock and roll costume, and do a dance pose. Mrs. Buttloaves wants to kiss him. Egg Yölkeo kisses Mrs. Buttloaves and eggs are on it's lips. Mrs. Buttloaves screams and laughs happily and faints lovely. Egg Yölkeo has a microphone. Egg Yölkeo roars and faints, The girls are cheering and faints lovely. You're the hottest thing seems spot in me! You need a rock and roll for are age! Ren: HEY! Get your hands off my eggs! busted the door, All five womens and one men walks over at Ren, All the people are ripping off Egg Yölkeo. I'm coming, son! on the people Don't worry, son! I've got... got Egg Yölkeo YOU! Home for a wrathing blanket house. If you can happily live for about the rest of our miserable lifes in total object property. to the fridge Ren: Here we are, son, Home sweet home. I-I kept your room, if you wish he wanted. Egg Yölkeo: I love you, daddyyyyy. Ren: Ohhh.. Goodnight, son. As now, Daddy's heeling. deleted scene, Ren was rocking on a chair with a fridge Rock-a-bye Eggy... Rock-a-bye my egg.... to black and Fades to the house Day has come, and I am anew! Away! Away must follow to crush my child to the possum. Wake us up, my son four hours late, and we must be think our glorious with feeling lifes together. Egg Yölkeo? Hey Stimpy, Where's Egg Yölkeo? is eating a mayonaise sandwich and Egg Yölkeo Stimpy, are you listening to me? Put down that- drools down the finger and sees Egg Yölkeo was eaten EGG SALAD SANDWICH?!? looks at Ren with Stimpy's mouth open Egg Yölkeo: I love you, daddyyyyy. swallows Egg Yölkeo and burps very short. Ren begins to panic and screams hysterically at the camera. Cuts to "The End. A cartoon made in Hollywood U.S.A.", Fades to black. The episode ends. Category:Episode Transcripts